Mère, laissez moi vous présenter
by GredW
Summary: Fic cadeau pour Archea dans le cadre d'ecrirepouraider. Remus est très nerveux. Sirius a eu une très bonne idée : présenter son amant à sa mère... mais pas sûr que Walburga Black en soit très heureuse... One Shot


**Titre :** "Mère, laissez-moi vous présenter..."  
**Personnages :**Walburag Black, Kreattur, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin (Sirius/Remus)  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fic est pour Archea, dans le cadre d'ecrirepouraider. Elle m'a demandée une fic sur la présentation de Remus à la famillle Black.  
Archea, j'espère que cela te plaira.

* * *

Nerveux, Remus contemplait la grande porte. Il inspira lentement. La perspective d'être présenté à Mrs Black ne l'enchantait guère. Il était anxieux. Il savait comment allait réagir la femme. Elle n'allait pas être très ravie d'apprendre que sa "belle-fille" était un homme, loup-garou de surcroît… Il soupira.

Il n'avait jamais réellement rencontré la mère de Sirius, il l'avait juste vu au loin à King Cross. Lors de leur première année, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à cette femme et à sa famille, trop occupé qu'il était à s'accrocher à sa propre mère et à écouter les dernières recommandations de son papa. La deuxième fois, c'était ses parents qui avaient eu plus de mal à lâcher leur fils. Il n'avait pas vu les Black. Quand il était entré en troisième puis en quatrième année, Sirius se dépêchait tellement de quitter sa famille que Remus avait eu à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil vers elle. Ce ne fut que lors de leur cinquième rentrée qu'il remarqua cette grande femme brune. Pas qu'il voulait l'observer, il cherchait Sirius du regard et en voyant son expression, de colère teintée d'ennui, il avait été curieux de savoir qui provoquait cela en lui. Il retrouvait les mêmes traits que ceux qu'il connaissait déjà mais en féminin. Il avait été frappé par la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre la mère et le fils. Si semblables et pourtant si éloignés… Padfoot s'était enfui de chez lui l'été avant leur sixième année, il ne se rendit plus à la gare avec sa famille mais avec les Potter. Remus se rappelait qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'animagus si détendu après les grandes vacances. Il n'avait plus vraiment fait attention aux Black, leur aîné les ignorant, sans que eux-mêmes montrent un quelconque désir de lui adresser la parole.

Padfoot et lui avaient commencé à être plus qu'amis après leur sortie de Poudlard. Remus avait perdu son père puis sa mère en sixième et septième année. Il avait réussi à survivre les six premiers mois de sa nouvelle vie, travaillant ici et là, coupant toutes dépenses inutiles. Cependant, son inscription à la liste officielle des loups-garous lui avait fermé beaucoup de portes. Il avait fait une croix depuis longtemps sur des études universitaires. Tous les directeurs d'établissements scolaires n'étaient pas aussi tolérants et ouverts que Dumbledore et, pour des raisons de sécurité, il se refusa à aller dans une université moldue. Sirius ne l'avait pas lâché. L'animagus s'était acheté un appartement à Londres, grâce à son oncle Alphard. Quand il avait appris que son meilleur ami vivait dans la rue depuis plus d'une semaine -n'ayant plus assez d'argent ne serait-ce que pour une nuit dans un hôtel miteux-, il l'avait hébergé. Pas que Lupin voulut devenir un poids pour Sirius Black mais ce dernier ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Petit à petit, Sirius s'était rapproché. Et si, au départ, Remus vivait avec lui par nécessité, il n'en était plus rien dès qu'ils avaient commencé à partager la même chambre et le même lit.

A ce moment-là, Padfoot n'avait plus aucun contact avec sa famille… jusqu'à un matin… Il s'en souvenait bien. Ils étaient endormis l'un près de l'autre. Ils avaient passé la nuit à faire la fête et l'amour. Un bruit sourd les avait réveillés. Quelqu'un était entré chez eux par le réseau de cheminée. Sirius s'était levé de suite, avait enfilé un caleçon et demandé à Remus de rester allongé. Celui-ci ne voulait pas obéir mais les abus de la veille et sa fatigue –il s'était transformé moins d'une semaine auparavant- avaient eu raison de son courage. Il avait quand même attrapé sa baguette et était parti à la recherche d'une potion déssoûlante. Après l'avoir bu, il avait entendu des éclats de voix. Il allait se précipiter dans la pièce voisine quand il reconnut l'une d'elle. Pas qu'il ait jamais entendue la femme parler mais sa voix ressemblait à celle de Sirius, sans la chaleur. Une voix féminine hautaine et arrogante, semblable à celle que seul Black savait avoir quand il parlait de lui-même ou de ses qualités. Il sut que Walburga Black était dans le salon. Il fut tenté de s'approcher de la porte et d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était une conversation privée entre une mère et son fils… si on pouvait les désigner ainsi l'un pour l'autre. Il était allé prendre une douche. Quand il eut fini, il trouva son amant sur leur lit, le visage défait. Son père était mort. Sirius n'avait pas pleuré. Il avait même ri de l'ironie de la vie mais, surtout, il avait bu. Remus avait demandé à James, Lily et Peter de venir leur tenir compagnie. Seul Wormtail n'était pas apparu. Plus tard, son petit ami avait refusé d'aller à l'enterrement de Orion Black. C'était la dernière fois que Moony avait été « en présence » d'un membre de la famille proche de Sirius.

Remus soupira de nouveau. Il s'obligea à penser au présent. Il n'avait jamais réellement connu Mrs Black et il avait peur de son accueil. Depuis cette époque, elle l'avait déjà vu mais pour elle, il était « l'affreux monstre qui souillait la maison de ses aïeux », ce qui faisait rire Siry.

Il frissonna. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'envie de son petit-ami de le « présenter » à sa mère. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui donne son consentement. Personne ne pourrait trouver grâce à ses yeux, encore moins un lycanthrope sans le sou… sauf peut-être une des cousines Black… Il secoua la tête, chassant les images perturbantes qu'il s'était créé. C'était cette prochaine rencontre qui le rendait maboule.

Il allait frapper à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit. Le sourire aux lèvres, Sirius le fit entrer précipitamment.

« Mumus, j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais !  
- Pour tout te dire, j'ai bien failli ne pas venir…  
- Mon amour, je te rappelle que tu as été à Gryffondor. Où est passé ton courage ?  
- Quand je le retrouverai, je te le dirai… »

Sirius rit, ce qui eut pour conséquence de provoquer un grognement qui s'éleva derrière eux.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Moony, Mère est grognon mais tu la connais… C'est le charme personnifié… »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel en notant la légèreté de son amant. Il comprit que la perspective de présenter son petit ami à sa chère mère l'amusait grandement. Il espérait peut-être que cela la fasse disparaître définitivement… Peine perdue, pensait le loup-garou, persuadé que même la chute d'une météorite ne délogerait pas Mrs Black.

« - En tout cas, ça a l'air de te divertir énormément.  
- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu. »

Rapidement, il aida Lupin à se débarrasser de son pardessus et le prenant par le bras, il le conduisit vers Walburga Black. La vielle femme les observait, les babines retroussées. Remus gémit intérieurement. Il aurait dû penser à ramener des boules Quiès… Sirius souriait de toutes ses dents, encore un peu jaunies par toutes les années qu'il avait passées à Azkaban.

« Mère, j'aimerai vous présenter quelqu'un qui m'est cher. »

La femme posa ses yeux noirs sur son fils puis, lentement, consentit à glisser son regard vers l'homme tenu fermement par Sirius. Elle redressa sa lèvre supérieure d'un air de dédain.

« Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps ! Je connais cette aberration de la nature… Toi et ce vieux fou de directeur, vous m'obligez bien trop souvent à en subir la désagréable compagnie ! Au lieu de me contraindre à l'avoir sous ma vue, appelle Kreattur ! Une araignée a élu domicile dans le coin droit du haut de mon cadre et je n'arrive pas à la déloger. Ce stupide elfe pourra se rendre utile pour une…  
- Mère, je sais que vous connaissez Remus. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est ce qu'il représente pour moi. »

Les lèvres pincées et le nez froncé comme si on l'avait obligé à sentir une des chaussettes puantes de feu son mari, Walburga scruta les traits de son fils aîné. Elle voyait venir l'entourloupe. Elle connaissait cet air chez Sirius. C'était celui qu'il avait utilisé quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait libéré leur elfe, Blinky, en lui offrant un de ses dessous. Celui-ci était alors parti, retrouver sa bien-aimée qui avait aussi été libérée quelques années plus tôt et qui avait rejoint une troupe de cirque. Oh oui, elle savait que ce garçon allait encore lui faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Merlin, même morte et accrochée pour toujours à ce mur, il arrivait à l'emmerder ! Dire qu'elle pensait être débarrassée de lui quand il était parti, à seize ans. Elle remarqua, avec une satisfaction malsaine, que l'être abject qui lui servait d'ami semblait aussi peu ravi qu'elle. Au moins, il n'y aura pas seulement pour elle que ce serait une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle sourit, méprisante.

« - Comme si cela pouvait m'intéresser !  
- Oh mais vu que cela va entraîner l'emménagement de Remus ici, j'ai pensé que cela pouvait être utile de vous prévenir !  
- Comment ?  
- Que dis-tu ? » s'exclamèrent en même temps Remus et la mère de Sirius. Ce dernier souriait encore plus depuis cette petite annonce.  
« - Moony et moi, nous nous aimons. Nous vivions déjà ensemble avant mon emprisonnement et nous nous sommes retrouvés. Il a accepté de me reprendre dans sa vie. J'ai beaucoup de chance, je souhaite en profiter. »

Le lycanthrope, glacé, attendit la réaction de la vieille femme. Il la vit blêmir puis petit à peu ses joues rosir et, enfin, rougir. Elle était définitivement vermeille quand de la fumée commença à sortir de sous son chapeau… Il avait l'impression qu'elle grandissait et qu'elle grossissait mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion. Sirius, à ses côtés, était des plus sereins. L'explosion ne se produisit pas tout de suite.

« - Que… Quoi ? Comment… ? Comment oses-tu faire ça ? Et avec une créature aussi répugnante que ce… ce… »

Le sourire de Padfoot disparut. Il détestait que quelqu'un se permette d'insulter Remus.

« - Il est l'homme que j'aime, je t'interdis de…  
- L'homme ? L'HOMME !? Déjà que tu sois une … un…  
- Tapette, tafiole, tarlouze, pédé… je connais d'autres mots si ça peut t'aider… »

Walburga lui lança un regard qui aurait pu tuer. Elle semblait sur le point de sauter du tableau pour se jeter à la gorge de son fils.

« - Tu as bien fait de partir de cette maison, espèce de monstre ! Que tu puisses coucher avec une créature aussi vile qu'un loup-garou me dépasse… Mais cela prouve à quel point tu es corrompu et pourri jusqu'à l'os… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte que tu sois sorti de mon ventre. TU ES UN ….  
- Mère, vous n'êtes vraiment pas originale. Tout ça, vous me l'avez déjà dit lors de notre dernière dispute. Vous vous rappelez ? »

Remus admira son amant. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour ne pas être touché par tout ce que lui disait sa mère. S'il avait entendu ses mots de la part de sa propre maman… Mais Sirius avait toujours cet air amusé et sauvage… Il reconnut en lui le jeune homme qu'il était avant Azkaban et même l'adolescent de Poudlard. Cet affrontement le transfigurait. Sentant son regard sur lui, Padfoot se tourna de son côté. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, souriant.

« Moony, si on lui donnait un aperçu de ce à quoi elle assistera dès que tu auras emménagé ici ? »

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose, Sirius s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Au début, Remus se débattit un peu. Mrs Black ne se contrôlait plus. Sa colère se déversait sous forme de grands cris de rage et d'insultes à l'encontre de son fils et de son amant. Kreattur, qui avait entendu les premiers hurlements de sa maîtresse, était venu à sa rescousse. En voyant les deux hommes s'embrasser, il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, apeuré, et joignait ses geignements plaintifs aux cris de Walburga.

Sirius se décolla de son petit ami et lança un de ses rires qui ressemblaient tant à un aboiement. Sans plus se soucier ni de sa mère qui avait arraché son chapeau de sa tête et le mordait, sous l'emprise de la colère et de l'hystérie, ni de Kreattur qui se tapait la tête contre le mur pour enlever les images collées à sa rétine, il entraîna le lycanthrope dans le couloir puis vers l'escalier menant aux chambres.

Si Remus n'avait pas compris pourquoi Sirius tenait tellement à le présenter à sa mère comme l'homme qu'il aimait, il avait finalement saisi ce que faisait son ami. S'il y avait une envie de ne plus se cacher, de ne plus déguiser les marques d'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, c'était surtout cet autre Sirius qui se manifestait. Tandis qu'il observait son amant entrer dans sa chambre et l'entraîner vers son lit où il commença à les déshabiller, Remus remarqua l'éclat dans ses yeux.

Ils n'étaient plus aussi vides que lorsque l'animagus était revenu ici pour la première fois. Il avait la sensation de retrouver ce jeune homme tout juste sorti de l'adolescence qui lui apportait le petit-déjeuner au lit après une nuit particulièrement agitée ou qui soignait ses blessures les lendemains de pleine lune. Celui, qui pendant tant d'années au collège, jouait des mauvais tours, espiègle et mutin, tout en brisant le cœur des jeunes filles. Plus que révéler à sa mère un secret, qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui dévoiler, c'était faire un sale coup à quelqu'un qui l'amusait, lui rendait vie. Et rien que pour cela, Remus fut heureux d'avoir accepté. Il espérait même que son amant trouve d'autres bonnes idées. Après tout, le tableau de Mrs Black était collée éternellement à ce mur et lui avait bien l'intention d'être auprès de Sirius au moins pour l'éternité.

Quelques heures plus tard, après une sieste plus que crapuleuse, Sirius, toujours amusé, regardait son amant. Celui-ci caressait les cheveux bruns distraitement.

« Il faudra qu'on le dise à Harry aussi », dit finalement l'animagus.  
La main de Remus se stoppa.  
« - Euh… de la même façon que pour ta mère ? »  
Sirius rit.  
« - Non. Avec plus de tact, bien sûr. »  
Remus sourit et acquiesça en hochant la tête. Il déposa un léger bisou sur le front de son petit ami.  
« - Siry… Chéri… il faudrait que ça soit moi qui le lui dise alors…  
- Quoi ? » s'exclama Black, indigné.  
Remus éclata de rire, essayant d'échapper aux doigts de Padfoot qui le chatouillaient. Finalement, ils firent à nouveau l'amour, retrouvant la complicité qu'ils avaient.

Dans son hall d'entrée, la très digne Walburga Black essayait de réparer les dommages qu'elle avait causés à sa tenue, son chapeau et sa coiffure. Qu'est-ce que les gens allaient penser d'elle s'ils la voyaient ainsi ? Elle s'arrêta d'épousseter son couvre-chef. Depuis quand l'opinion des autres comptait-elle pour elle ? Plus elle aurait l'air d'une vieille mégère, plus elle ferait peur aux intrus qui appelaient sa maison un QG, plus vite elle serait débarrassée d'eux. Finalement, elle se tourna vers Kreattur. L'elfe de maison bravait sa peur du vertige pour aller déloger l'araignée qui importunait sa maîtresse :

« Dépêche-toi, espèce de cafard puant ! Pas même bon pour aller enlever une petite toile d'araignée… Tu ne sers vraiment à rien !!!  
- Pardon, maîtresse. Kreattur se punira dès qu'il aura fini. »

Elle soupira. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait le plus dans son statut de personnage dans un tableau, c'était de ne plus avoir le plaisir de lancer un sort bien senti entre les yeux d'elfes incompétents. Elle allait ajouter quelques injures quand, à cause d'un faux mouvement de son serviteur, l'araignée tomba sur son nez. Elle hurla. Elle ne supportait pas les araignées.

Sirius grogna, dans un demi sommeil. Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à lancer un sort de silence à sa mère. Si elle était amusante parfois, il préférait quand elle se taisait. En souriant, il se rendormit, rêvant à monter de nouveaux coups fourrés.


End file.
